Adopted
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Vicki is adopted by Nicolae Carpathia after being sent back to the detention center. What will the kids do?
1. Chapter 1

What if Candace Goodwin actually took Vicki to the NDC and Nicolae Carpathia actually wants to adopt her, for publicity. Told from: Judd's POV, VIcki's POV, and normal POV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vicki's POV

THis is the third time that I've been sent back to the detention center. You would think that with all the wars and things going o that they wouldn't have time to worry about me. It's even worse this time because Janie's been sent down south. It's horrible. I'd stopped eating most of the food...just enough so that I would't go hungry. I won't lie to myself and say that it's easy being here. I miss, Judd, Lionel, Chaya, Ryan...and most of all Bruce. I was once again put in solitary for trying to spread the Gospel. This morning I got a letter from Judd and it made a shiver go down my spine.

_Dear Vick,_

_I hope your doing okay. Keep the faith and pray very hard. We were watching the news and nicolae Carpthathia is talking about adopting someone from the NDC. We're praying it's not you. Buck and Chloe are working on hold on. Be safe._

_In CHrist,_

_Judd_

Nicolae Carpathia? WHy would he want to adopt someone?I rested my head on my cot and prayed. I prayed that I wouldn't be the one that he chose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judd's POV.

It doesn't seem real. That Vicki's gone. That Nicolae would be at the NDC tomorrow to choose a kid to adopt. I feel sorry for anyone who gets chosen by him. I hope that she doesn't. I could see the headline...Child of God chosen by the Anti CHrist how messed up is that? I didn't dare tell Lionel or Ryan. The only thing I told them was to pray. That's all we could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vicki's POV

I heard a knock on my door and to my suprise it was Ms. Weems. She led me into her office.

"Byrne...a blessing has come for you." She said. There was an unrecognizable smile on her face. I could see a figure behind the door that she was standing in front of. I could feel, more like see evil coming through the cracks of the door. I felt strangely at ease. _God please..give me the strength to go through what ever I'm about to go through_. I prayed.

"You have a new foster mother..and father. Nicolae Carpathia and Hattie Durham." she said siling proudly. The door opened and in front of me stood the face of evil. He had his arm outstreched as...he called my name.

"Vicki." He said smiling. "Call me dad."I couldn't breath. I felt as if someone had punched me in the gut. This was litterlally the worst time in my life. Me, adopted by the Anti Christ. I felt trapped. Punched in the gut...wait I already thought that. THis was horrible.

"We already filled out all of the paper work so your free to go. I wish I was so lucky," Said Mrs. Weems. Yeah I wish she was so lucky too. Then I wouldn't be here about to go live with the Anti Christ.

"Come Vicki we have much to do. Tomorrow you're going to be on national television." Nicolae said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug it off so bad. We went outside in the freezing cold. Hattie hadn't said anything.I sat in the back seat. as far away from him as possible

"So Vicki lets get to know each other. Since your going to be our new daughter. what do you like to do for fun?" asked Hattie. I kept my eyes occupied on the cars that passed us as I answered.

"Read the Bible." They looked a little taken back.

"No I mean for fun." Hattie asked again.

"I told you,"

"What about for sports?" She asked eager to get off the subject.

"Swimming I guess." I told them. They smiled. Finally something normal..I thought sarcasticly. When we got to their, palace/house they showed me to my room. It had lots, and lots, of pink to it. I had a large canopy bed and a flat screen Tv that was decorated with pink fluff. I had a shelf filled with books about self enlightenment. my suitcase had been placed on my bed by one of Nicolae's body guards. What I needed now more than ever was my Bible. On the bottom inside a pair of jeans was my Bible. I hid it under my pillow.i looked at the phone next to the bed on my nightstand. I looked on the bottom of the phone and found a bug. Of course they would want to monitor my converstaions. I felt alone in the house of evil. I tried to go to sleep but I knew that it wouldn

t help.i finally just ley myself relax and then fell asleep while praying.

---------------------

The next morning I heard someone calling my name.

"Vicki..vicki." It was Hattie Durham. I woke up groggy. "How did you sleep?" She asked smiling.

"Fine thanks." I said. The sun was shining bright though I couldn't see how.

"Your outfit for today is on the edge of the bed. Breakfast is at 9:00" She told me.

"Thanks." I looked at the clock it was just now eight. She got up and left. I rolled out of bed and looked at my ensamble. A blue jean skirt with black tights, black converses, and a black beader and netted black gloves that went up to my elbow. They even had a black scrunchy for me to wear in my hair. I took a shower and then got dressed. I found my way after twenty minutes of getting lost. to the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry though. Nicolae wasn't there so that was a relief. Hattie sat at the table.

"What happened to your scrunchy? Didn't you like it?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I liked it it's just that I don't usually wear my hair down that much." I told her and it was the truth. Shesmiled.

"Go ahead and have a seat. Nicolae will be here soon." She said. The food did smell good. But my stomach was still queezy at the memory that I was adopted by the enemy of God.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judd's POV

Today is the announcement of Nicolae's adpoted kid. i couldn't sleep that night, I had a dream that Vicki was. it was more like a nightmare. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was scared for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vicki's POV.

Nicolae arrived out the house about in about and hour. He had an arm around my shoulder as the media popped out with their camras. We got into his limo and then pulled out. We went to a building that looked as though it had just been built. Then a News anchor woman appeared. tHis was as shameful as any time..ever.

xcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judd's POV

Lionel, Ryan, Buck, and I gathered around the tv to watch the news.

"Breaking News..Potenate Carpathia has a new dopted daughter." Judd held his breath. "The rebel Vicki Byrne." My eyes bulged. There was Vicki our best friend, and sister in CHrist... the adopted daughter of the enemy of God. Buck stood.

"I've gotta stop this." He said.

"I can't imagine what she's going through." Lionel said putting his face in his hands.

"Poor Vicki," Ryan said as he layed his head back on the sofa.

"It's not fair. Why did she have to get sent to the detention center? Why did she have to get adopted by the AntiChrist?"

"Calm down Judd." Buck warned.

"I guess your plan came a little bit too late didn't it Buck!"I screamed. I was angry. Of all things this was the worst thing a CHristian could ever be put through. Having to live and be labeled as the adopted daughter of the Anti CHrist. It just wasn't fair. It was horrible. I was angry...I was trying to control my temper. I went to my room and slam the door. It was a conclusion that came out of no where, about why I got so angry with her, why i was so protective of her, it was because I loved her. More than as a I would probably never see her again. It was over. or was it? I couldn't give up yet. God would step in eventually. If he wanted to. I heard three soft kncoks on my door.

"Judd can I come in?" It was Buck.

"Sure." I said trying to make my tone sound door opened slowly and he sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"It's okay. We all get upset sometimes. You ust have to learn how to control it." Buck told me. I nodded. "Now I want to ask you a favor. Do you want to come with my to bust out Vicki?" Nothing would make me happier, i wanted to say.

"What about Lionel and Ryan?" They have a special part in this too. "I'd love to." I said.

"Great..the key time we're looking for is at night. When she's sleeping if she can sleep." Buck said.

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Judd's POV

The plane ride was excrutiating. I prayed the whole way there. I was suprised to see them still on tv when we got off the plane and went into the terminal. We met a fellow believer named TArnack who gave us a ride after he heard about Vicki. When we got to the newly introdcued building they were gone. It was just a repeat. I sighe din frustration. Buck put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not over yet." He said. Lionel amened in agreement. Tarnack agreed to drive us to Nicolae's house. They weren't home..at least he wasn't. THis was gonna be harder than I thought. I looked out into the road and saw a limo about to pull into the drive way. Buck moved..Lionel, Ryan and I to a hiding space beside the trash got out first and then Hattie. Then finally Vicki came out. It was like watching her in slow motion. SHe was exactly the way I remembered. She turned her head and noticed Buck.

"Buck!" She said. She ran over to hug him but a guard held her back and picked her up. She was draped over his arm like a towel on a waiters arm in a fancy resturaunt. She struggled against his grip.

"Hey put her down man it's just me." Buck said. It was a good thing that he was wooking inside the global comunity...or we would have been dead.

"Buck!" Carpathia said turning around. "I am so sorry that you weren't here to cover the story on our precious Vicki." He said as he motioned for the guard to put her landed with a thud. I wanted to kump up and save her..but I couldn't.

"Sir." Buck said walking over to him. CArpathia exetnded a hand and he shook it.

"Come in Buck." Carpathia invited. Lionel shifted uneasily behind me as Buck went in. Followed by VIcki.

xxxxxxxx

Vicki's POV.

I didn't eat dinner. I wasn't hungry, I wanted to talk to Buck so I sat at the kitchen table. I was able to hug him goodbye before he left. He leaned downa nd whispered,

"We'll be back for you." In my ear and then he left. WE'll? So there was someone else. Could Judd possibly be here? I went straight to my room and layed on my bed, reading th eBible. I needed some more faith. I didn't come down at all. I stayed in my room. I finally decided to watch the news. Carpathia was on the television. My mind reeled. I needed some comfort. I fell asleep finally around eight o'clock at night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judd's POV

Our plan was set into motion at midnight. I climbed the fire escape up to Vicki's room. I crawled through the window quietly. I picked her up and she cried out. I tried to shush her. I put her on my back and climbed back onto the fire escape. Lionel was waiting at the bottom. Ryan climbed back up the fire escape and grabbed her things. I handed her off to Lionel and then went to go get the things from Ryan. Then he climbed down the fire escape and we both ran down the stairs. Buck came around with a car and we climbed in. Vicki's head was in my lap. She stirred and hit me in the kncoked the wind out of me.

"Vick. It's me judd." I said trying to wake her up. A shot burst through the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwwah ha ha (cough cough) I wrote a cliffY!11111111111111111

PEace

OReo


End file.
